Behind the Pack
by Leopardheart of Windclan
Summary: Jaylin Venile is a Guardian for the Nightshade pack. But when she sees something she shouldn't have, she is in desperate need of help. Which isn't what she wants. Being one of the unknown wolves in her pack, she is always left behind...


**Hey guys! I fell in love with the Nightshade series, so here is the story of Jaylin! :D (Thank you Wolfy for getting me into the series. ^.^)**

* * *

**Behind the Pack**

Hello, my name is Jaylin Venile. I am part of the Nightshade pack, my father and mother are both Guardians. I am a Guardian, and I _had_ a brother. He...well was killed. Anyways, I am a 15 year old girl, my black is about medium length, and I am not that tall...

Enough about me, lets head into the story.

I prowled through the foliage, my jet black paws showing against the snow. I tasted the air. _Calla is here...and Bryn._ I poke my muzzle through a hole and jump back as a rabbit leaps out of it. Giving chase, I chase after it. The metallic taste hits my nostrils. _Whoa! Who's bleeding?_ I follow the scent, and what I see is frightening. Calla was battling a bear, as was Bryn. I see a boy probably about 17 there, I tremble. Why was a human here? This is private property. My paws itched to get out of here, so I take off.

A lithe form slams into me. _Hey!_ I snapped at the other wolf.

_Jaylin I was looking for you! _The bronze colored wolf barked.

_Why?_

_ Because I haven't seen you at all this week._

_ That's because I have been avoiding you... _I shuffle my paws, the bronze colored wolf's tail droops.

_Oh..well I guess I should go. It was nice seeing you. _The wolf takes off, I trot away also my tail barely wagging. I see my house and shift to human.

"Jaylin! I was calling for you all day!" My mother yelled, her voice laced with relief. I looked at the ground.

"Sorry Mum." I mumbled. Racing up to my bedroom I pull out my favorite book, _The Last Hope_. "No Hollyleaf!" I threw the book that I had read at least 10 times already. My cell phone rings, I look at the screen. Why was Bryn calling me?

"Hey Jay!" Bryn's voice is loud in my ear.

"Hi Bryn. What's wrong?" I immediately ask.

"Well..I found your scent near..that place you know. I made sure to cover it up so Calla wouldn't know."

"Oh my God thank you! I followed the scent of blood, and saw the scene. I left really quickly."

"I know, but you owe me one now."

"Yeah okay bye Bryn."

"Bye." I hang up, and put my head in my pillows. _I need to be more careful..._ I turn on my music, and hear _Out on the Town_ by Fun. on. "Yes!" I love this song. I grab my hair brush and start to sing into it.

_I set all of my regrets on fire._

_Cause I know I'll never take the time._

_To unpack my missteps_

_to call all of our friends_

_I figured they would take your side._

_I make the bed just not that well_

_Your name comes up a lot_

_When I talk to my Mom_

_Oh I think she can tell!_

_I was out on the town_

_So I came to your window last night_

_I tried not to throw stones_

_But I wanted to come inside._

_Now I'm causin' a scene_

_Thinking you need a reason to smile._

_Oh no what have I done?_

_There's no one to keep me warm._

_So maybe I should put up a fight._

_I'll call them back and borrow ah box knife._

_So I can learn to live with all the stupid ****_

_I've been doing since 99'._

_And I know I could be more clever_

_And I know I could be more strong_

_But I'm waiting for the day_

_You come back and say_

"_Hey maybe I should change my mind"_

_I drink a lot_

_I'm not sure if that's new._

_But these days when I wake up from a night I forgot_

_I just wish that it never came true._

_I was out on the town_

_So I came to your window last night_

_I tried not to throw stones_

_But I wanted to come inside._

_Now I'm causin' a scene_

_Thinking you need a reason to smile._

_Oh no what have I done?_

_There's no one to keep me warm._

_And I know I could be more clever_

_And I know I could be more strong_

_And I know I could be more clever_

_And I know I could be more clever._

_I knew there'd come a day when all was said and done._

_(And I know I could be more clever)_

_Everything I was is everything but gone_

_(And I know I could be more strong)_

_All my big mistakes are bouncin' off your wall_

_(And I know I could be more clever)_

_The bottles never break, the sorrow never comes._

_(And I know I could be more clever)_

_So come on let me in, I will be the sun._

_(And I know I could be more clever)_

_I will wake you up, I am who I was._

_(And I know I could be more strong)_

_Just open up your heart, open up your heart, open up your heart!_

_(And I know I could be more clever)_

_(I could be more)_

_I was out on the town_

_So I came to your window last night_

_I tried not to throw stones_

_But I wanted to come inside._

_Now I'm causin' a scene_

_Thinking you need a reason to smile._

_Oh no what have I done?_

_There's no one to keep me warm._

_**(Out on the Town by Fun.)**_

I turn around and see my Mum clicking off the camera. "Yes! I got you singing." She laughed. Glaring at her, I whip around, slamming my door shut, and locking it.

"I had a feeling she was waiting..." I grumbled, and stretched across my bed. I listen to my _Some Nights_ C.D. in peace.

* * *

Picking at the lock, I hear a click. _Yes!_ I open the door and peek inside. My gets caught, wow. Stealthily I shift to a wolf and crawl inside. The room is amazing, full of trinkets and books. I glance behind me, really hoping no Keepers find me in their secret library. Shifting back to human, I grab an old looking book, it's in Latin. A hand lands on my shoulder. I yelp, shift to wolf, and whip around to snap at the hand. My canines flash as I see one person I really did not want to talk to right now.

"Jaylin shift back girl." Havana a Bane wolf snarls. I bolt out of the library, a second after I glance behind me to see a wraith swallow Havana whole.

_Jay wait! _A silver and black colored wolf sprints beside me. Our pelts brushing as we sprint from the library.

_What just happened back there?!_ I ask Terra.

_I don't have a clue, but my brother saw you and told me._

_Why does he worry about me so much?_

She shifts to human, her long black hair highlighted in silver. "Because he likes you idiot."

That stops me in my tracks, I topple over and shift to human. "Liar, no he doesn't." I felt my cheeks grow hot, Terra bursts into laughter. I glare at her. She bites her lip so she doesn't laugh anymore. Sighing I shift back to a wolf and sprint home.

* * *

I grab me a coffee, mini doughnut and head out the door. I hop in my truck and turn the key. I drive to school, my coffee filled with sugar. I chug it down and throw it away in the outside trash can. Sprinting inside I race to my locker. Trying my hardest to get out of there and straight to my first class. "Hey Jay." A hand rests on my shoulder, I tense up.

"I have to get to class." I grab my books, and tear away from the hand. I hear a sigh behind me and I just ignore it. I make it to homeroom and to my seat a moment before the first bell. _I made it._ I sigh in relief, and wait for everyone to arrive.

* * *

**R&R please? I promise that I am working on "The Cold, Hard Destiny" and "Suspened by the Olympians". I hate Writer's Block. -_- Okay so R&R! :D**

**~Jaylin**


End file.
